The Explanation
by qxzky-name will change soon
Summary: The explanation of Hunter having Bautista beat up Sheamus. From the March 31 Smackdown. Slight slash. Continued to explain everything. EVERYTHING. suspended indefinitely. Apologies in advance that it makes no sense at all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Anyone who knows me knows I hate to see Sheamus get beat up, trampled, and thrown under the bus. Then this occurred to me, as an explanation of why Hunter had Sheamus fight him, to see Bautista's weaknesses. I have not yet watched Raw, so this is in response to Smackdown aired on March 28.**

**Enjoy**

Hunter stood in his office looking at a large full-body shot of Bautista, one of his potential opponents at wrestlemania. Sheamus creeped up behind him, and whispered over his shoulder,

"Fella."

Making him jump. Hunter sighed wearily, really wishing he could rethink his choice of a safeword, since Sheamus said it so often.

"Sheamo, how are ya?" he said, mentally shaking off the darker path of his thoughts and patting Sheamus on the shoulder.

Sheamus gave him a soft grin. "Fair ta middlin, Hunt. Fair ta middlin. Ah tink a broke a nail a minute ago, but other than that, ah'm grand."

Hunter looked back at the picture of Bautista. "Okay, just wanted to make sure you weren't really hurt out there." His eyes traveled to Sheamus's abs, where a fake bruise was marring his skin.

"Makeup department did a hella job." Sheamus crossed his arms confidently as Hunter reached out a hand to feel the bruise.

"Don' smudge it." Sheamus warned, with a bit of a darkness in his tone.

Hunter opened his mouth to reply, "Yessir" but then thankfully checked himself.

After a dissinterested grunt, Hunter pulled his hand away.

"Didja get what ya need?" Hunter asked, gesturing to the picture.

"Don't ah always?" Sheamus asked.

A moment passed, and Hunter stared pointedly at Sheamus's hands. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Sheamus asked calmly.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Sheamus shrugged. Hunter balled up his fist threateningly. Sheamus looked at him in condescending surprise and fake joy.

"Oh, is Paulie gonna hit me?" he asked with sarchastic enthusiasm, making his voice the exact octave of hunter's. "Oh, please, Hunter! Please hit me! Please Please! I need it so bad!" he hadn't moved his hands, but his shoulders moved back, mimicking a bonded position.

Hunter clenched his jaw and flushed, knowing that those were the same words he used to beg Sheamus the night before.

Sheamus chucked darkly at Hunter's reaction, then stopped abruptly.

"Turn around."

He commanded with a dark tone. Hunter frowned, wishing he hadn't tought Sheamus the tricks of his trade quite so well. In response to his rebellion, Sheamus widened his eyes a bit and clenched his jaw softly.

Hunter turned around.

There on the board, several pins, ones he had placed beside the photo, were now pushed into the photo at several different depths, with different colors at different depths. Hunter looked it over as Sheamus's eyes rolled in his head, then snapped back.

Hunter turned to ask Sheamus, "How'd you-"

But he was no longer there.

"Hello?" Hunter called.

But he was all alone.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In honor of the Streak, I know we are all hurting, two chapters this week.**

**Then, The Streak hits The Explanation.**

**But first a bit of smut!**

By now, Hunter was used to Sheamus dissapearing the way he did.

Stephanie came in, and Hunter explained his plan, making sure to leave Sheamus out of it. Rumours about his relationship with the pallid superstar were intentionally ignored by Stephanie.

She liked the plan, and together the two of them headed to the meeting they had scheduled.

During the meeting, Hunter decided, based on the amount of snuggling Stephanie was doing, that he would need the night off.

It never ceased to amaze Hunter how Sheamus managed to be both a great friend and an excellent Dom. He texted Shea, telling him he would need tonight to focus on Stehanie. Sheamus replied immedeately.

"Fine. Lockers. Now."

Hunter excused himself from the meeting just as they were discussing the stock. He slipped down the hallway, unbuttoning his suit jacket and closing the door with a slam.

Hunter ordered everyone out of the locker room with a gruff grumble. Sheamus turned around, walking towards the door, locking it.

By the time he turned around, Hunter was already shirtless, in boxers, with his tie still arouns his neck. Sheamus smirked, and gestured Hunter to come towards him.

Hunter kneeled, straddling Sheamus's bare foot, and wrapping his arms around Sheamus's thick calves. Sheamus dropped the towel from around his waist, pulling Hunter to his crotch with the tie, feeding the head of his erection into Hunter's eager mouth. Hunter wrapped himself around Sheamus's leg, placing his face flush with the soft skin on Sheamus's hip.

Sheamus snarled down at him, wrapping the tie around his hand and pulling Hunter's face closer and closer. until Hunter's lips were flush. Hunter growled around Sheamus's erection, feeling his throat stretch each time Sheamus throbbed. He moved his head back and forth, taking slight pleasure in the slight pink shade that appeared on Sheamus's hips from the contact with his beard.

He dared to chance a peek up at Sheamus, who watched him intently as Hunter let the saliva run out of the corners of his mouth as Sheamus pulled him closer.

Sheamus tossed his head back and let out an explosive groan.

Santino walked down the hall, breathing hard and sweating from his match. All he wanted was a shower. He pushed at the locked door, then gave a frustrated and exhausted groan.

"Who lock-a'd the door?" he asked angrily pushing at the door.

a soft, rhythmig gurgling sound greeted Santino's ears as Sheamus yelled. "Go away, TIno!"

"I just need-a the shower!" Santino replied, and Sheamus rolled his eyes, and sighed, beginning to pull his erection from Hunter's hungry mouth.

A strong arm wrapped around his hips, and Hunter held himself in place, sucking for all he was worth. Sheamus looked down at him in impressed surprise, watching as Hunter wrapped the their arm around his broad hips, letting Sheamus freely thrust in and out of his mouth.

Santino gave a frustrated grunt and walked away. He would have ro shower somewhere else.

Just then, the beautiful Emma walked up, all ready for her match. Santino ducked behind a stray sound box with a quiet gasp. She couldn't see him like this! he was disgusting!

Back in the locker room, Hunter had backed Sheamus up to the lockers, and was sucking his firmly, moaning and panting loudly. Sheamus stretched his arms up above his head and let Hunter do all the work, as tiny droplets of precum dribbled into Hunter's waiting mouth.

Hunter lapped up the droplets, swallowing them eagerly. They always tasted so much like honey. they were sweet, but nothing compared to what was about to fill his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

With one final groan, Sheamus filled Hunter's mouth to the brim with cum. Hunter sat back, holding it in his mouth, and wanting to swallow.

"Let it run down yar chin." Sheamus commabded, and the thick, white liquid went running down his chin, then his neck, chest, and abs. Sheamus grabbed a towel, tossing it to Hunter, then gripped the cum-soaked tie.

"Later on, when ya're servicin ya'r woife," he sheered down at Hunter. "Ah want ya ta fook her long and hard. for hours. Till she's toired. Till she falls asleep. For me, darlin." hunter looked up at him hungrily. "And maybe next toime, ah'll let ya swallow."

As Sheamus headed to the showers and Hunter dressed hurriedly, that was all the motivation Hunter needed.

Santino waited for the weat to dry a bit on his skin, then he walked up confidently.

"Hello, fairest Emma!" he said confidently.

"Santino, haw ya doin?" her heavy Aussie accent grreeted him, before seeing the sweat that had broken out on his body. "EEW, Why are ya so sweatty?" she asked, backing away.

"Sheamoose is-a hoogging the showers." Santino replied.

"We'll see about that!" Emma huffed. "What ma bestie wants, ma bestie gets!" she declared, storming down the hallway.

Since Hunter had left, the door was unlocked. Emma stepped into the locker room quietly, intending to scare Sheamus, then have him chase her out of the locker room.

Sheamus stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over his head and down his back as he washed his chest carefully. His mind was still on Hunter's latest performance, so he was slowly getting hard.

Emma's jaw dropped as she watched quietly. Within a few seconds, Sheamus was fully hard, and his skin glowed a soft pinkish color as his hands drifted lower slowly. Both his hands worked up and down as Emma stared, wide eyed, and panting slightly.

One particular movement og his hand made Sheamus moan lowly. Emma felt that moan hit her ears and shoot straight to her groin. She crossed her legs and watched his fingers move up and down. Up and down. She was suddenly very horny. She looked down at her body in surprise and disgust. What the hell? She scurried out of the locker room, catcing sight of her face in Cody Rhode's mirror. She was slightly flushed, and her nipples were standing beneath her t-shirt like little pebbles. She stood outside the door for a second, then scurried to the Diva's locker room, knowing noone would be there.

Sheamus let out a few more groans, and released onto the floor. He finished his shower, making sure the shower rinsed the floor clean, then stepped out, drying himself with a nearby towel.

Emma locked the locker room door with a pant, stripping and walking into one of the showers with a small waterproof vibrator. She ran a hand over one of her pert nipples with a moan, spreading her lower lips to find she was dripping wet.

She knew she had to take care of her horniness before her match against Summer Rae. She slipped the small vibrator in, and the mental image of Sheamus in the shower, thick hardness standing before him, made her shiver. One hand pushed the vibrator deeper and deeper, while the other hand tweaked a nipple. Loud moans echoed in the shower, that soon changed to high moans.

The sound of someone playing arond with the doorknob, and the bellas chatting quietly, reached Emma's ears. She backed against the wall, making the vibrator hit her spot hard. She whimpered, then flinched to cover her body with her arms as Brie Bella whipped the shower open.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." Brie apologised with a grin, holding her hand in front of her eyes so she could see Emma's face, but not her body. Emma pulled her lips into her mouth as she trembled in sweet agony. a groan passed her lips and she did her best to silence it.

Brie stepped a bit closer. "Hey, are you okay? you match is in five minutes, why are you in the shower?"

Emma gave an exasperated groan, and Nikki apeared over he shoulder. Nikki swept her eyes up and down once, and then pulled her sister away.

"Hey! I just asking Emma if she was okay!" Brie protested innocently. Nikki snickered as she ushered her sister out.

Seconds later, Emma's climax gushed forth, running down her thighs. She panted and pulled out the vibrator. She dried off hurriedly. Three minutes till she had to walk out onto the ramp. She would have to hurry.

Emma managed to get to the gorilla position only a minute late. They hit her music and she danced out, pointing her hands as Santino waited for her at ringside.

Emma won her match, and trotted to the back. In the viewing area, Natalya sat alone, watching her husband's entrance with her legs crossed. The match was Tyson vs Sheamus, so Emma went to leave, hoping her body wouldn't betrat her by being attracted to someone that pale. There was no way anyone that pale could survive in Australia. no way.

It was disgusting.

Yet as she watched Sheamus fight Tyson, she crossed her legs as well. She didn't see Natalya glaring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Tyson clotheslined Sheamus, and he went slamming down onto the mat. He lay there for a second, panting, before he picked himself up off the mat. A short puff of air left Emma as Tyson began to try to keep Sheamus down.

Natalya had enough, and launched into a tirade, yelling at Emma. "How dare you! that is MY husband, and so help me, if I catch your thirsty ass looking at him again-"

"Hold up, Sheamus is your husband?" Emma asked, ripping her eyes from the screen for a second.

Natalya looked at her in confusion. "Tyson is my husband. If I catch you looking at Tyson again-"

"Uh, I was never looking at HIM," Emma clarified, pointing as The camera caught Sheamus's muscles flexing to put Tyson in the high cross. Sheamus stood up, spreading his arms to signify the brogue. tyson managed to scramble to the ropes nefore getting a does of the beats of the bodrhan.

Natalya watched Emma's eyes glaze with lust as she watched Sheamus. Her hands slowly lowered to her sides, and she sat back down.

Emma continued to stare at Sheamus as he kicked Tyson in the head for the three count. The refereee raised his hand in victory, and Emma cheered.

Meanwhile, in another part of the arena, Brock Lesnar was aking a deal with the devil.

He wan't making the deal for the chance to win at Wrestlemania, he was making the deal so he could wih with the power of evil on his side.

SInce The Undertaker began fighting the good fight, Kane took it upon himself to be a representative for evil. He made the deal with Lesnar.

The deal that would doom all.

Lesnar's soul

for the streak's end.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You do know, this stuff is all scripted, right? I think if this shit really happened, these would be Bryan's answers.**

Stephanie fell asleep in no time at all, exhausted. She had tried everything she could think of to stay awake, but in the end she fell asleep.

Hunter crept out of the bed and down the hotel hallway. He knocked on the door, looking down at his feet.

Sheamus opened the door, and then pulled Hunter into the room.

"What are you doing here, Hunter?" Sheamus asked, his eyes still firmly closed.

"I-uh-"

Sheamus's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

Sheamus stepped up to Hunter and rubbed his hand across Hunter's groin. He was already painfully hard, despite his earlier activities. He groaned, and pushed his hips toward Sheamus.

"Yeah, ya want me ta fook ya, doncha?" Sheamus growled, still moving his hand. He pushed HUnter towards the bed. "Be naked before Ah get ta the bed, or else ah'm kickin ya out."

Hunter stripped quickly. Sheamus reached the bed, smirking at Hunter.

The next night, in the ring, Daniel Bryan was leading the crowd in a yes chant, after he won his match against Evan Bourne.

"The authority might not like this, but the fact is, this company has no space for old men! it is time the new blood head this company! time for the misfits, the people that don't get quite so much recognition!"

The Evolved Authority came out onto the stage, and The Shield entered the ring, standing ready to fight.

"If you like your odds, Hunter, come on down!" Bryan yelled.

Hunter, flanked by Dave and Orton, came down to the ring, entering it slowly. The crowd was sure there would be a fight.

directly behind him, was Kane, along with Brock Lesnar. They both entered the ring. Orton and Bautista stood in one corner, and Kane and Lesnar stood in the other, with Hunter in the middle. Hunter turned around, gesturing that the next man should come forward from the stage.

Sheamus's music hit, and he came down to the stage, along with Shawn Michaels. Sheamus's normal flat cap , shirt and vest combo had been modified a bit, as the vest was made of chain mail, and the cap was as well. The pants had strings of chains hanging around it loosely.

Shawn gestured towards the outfit with pride. He was the designer of the outfit, after all. He stayed on the floor, since he wasn't cleared to compete.

Sheamus entered the ring, meeting hunter's eyes with a dark glare. Hunter backed up, and looked away. Kane and Bautista were used to Lesnar and Orton behaving much the same way in their presence.

"Old men? Wow, someone must have assigned Orton and me to the wrong side, then. But, before we jump on over to your way of thinking, Tell me. Why, exactly, are ya here?"

"I'm here because I deserve to be here! I had the talent to be at the top, and I was never given the opportunity! I was passed over, for bigger guys, like you!"

Sheamus looked at him calmly. "That's the only reason?"

"Yes!"

"So, you're here for yourself? And not for anyone else? not for the fans? who bought your merchandise? who paid your light bills in that house you barely use?" a few of the fans booed.

"Let me ask that a different way. Say ya did deserve a chance sooner. If ya could rewind time, say five years, wouldja?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously? wit no regrets or reservations, or stipulations?"

"None at all!" Bryan yelled.

Sheamus grimaced. "Ooh. Ah don't tink your woife's gonna be happy ta hear tha." he scratched the back of his head. "If you're not careful, ya may be getting passed over for a bigger guy, again."

"Hey! I never said anything about my wife!"

"You said you wished you had been given this opportunity five years ago, and since Brie started dating you three years ago, that would mean you would have been too busy to make dates, and pursue her. And even if ya weren't busy with the belts, Mr. Face of the Company, there would always be that little question in the back of your mind, "Did she marry me for my money, or for my position? " But, thankfully, ya weren't given that chance. Your time was free, so Brie could happen."

Sheamus paced a bit. "But, even then, if we were to unify the titles just for WrestleMania 25, and have you win them, would the headlining event still be Shawn Michaels vs the Undertaker? or would the fans be as behind you then, as they are now? Would you be as happy wit those belts, wit no one ta share them wit?"

"Yes!"

"Jaysus. so ya would be just as happy witout her in your loife. Ya're diggin quite the hole here, Bryan."

"I-"

"And there it is again. You might pretend this is about the little guy, or the superstars in the back, or the fans in the audience, but in all truth, you're here because it's what you want. You hijacked raw for yourself, not anyone else. You want success, at the expense of Shawn Michaels, at the expense of the Shield. At the expense of Randy Orton, at the expense of Seth Rollins. At the expense of Brock Lesnar.. At the expense of the Undertaker. The truth, is there's no way ta go back in toime. Because there is no place for old men, in your world. There's only a place for you."

Sheamus turned to the fans, who had started a NO chant. "Does Daniel Bryan care about you?"

NO

"Does Daniel Bryan care about anyone else?"

NO

"Hold on tight, folks. Because right here, in front of everyone, I'm going to prove it." Sheamus gestured towards the titantron, and the meeting in which Bryan was given the script appeared.

"So basically, we want you to fill in CM Punk's shoes. The whole, anti-establishment, little guy battle. Same one you've been fighting behind the scenes, only this ends with you holding both belts. You think you can handle it?" Hunter asked him on the video.

Bryan sat there staring at the script for a second. A grin broke out on his face, and he reached out to shake Hunter's hand.

"Yessir. Of course, sir! I won't let you down!"

Bryan was pumping his hand and grinning widely. Hunter cleared his throat. "If you want to sit down, we can run through your lines."

Bryan sat down, antsy and still grinning. "Since we are still honing your mike skills, we have your lines written out for you. But by the time you get your belts, you should have ample time to think of your own way of spinning things. More power to the underdog, and all that." Hunter flipped through the pages.

"Later on, there will just be the lines your opponents are given. Basic stuff, like Deal With It's gonna be Dave's." Hunter pushed himself away from the table, indicating the meeting was over. "Well, learn your part, and things should go smoothly. Welcome to the big leagues, kid. Knock 'em dead."

The grin had never left Bryan's face. he left the office chanting, "Yes!"

Sheamus turned to Daniel Bryan. "Just tell me one original thing. One." Sheamus demanded, staring at him with fire in his green eyes."

Daniel looked up at him, embarrassed, stammering for the right words. He opened his mouth, but no sound would come out. his skin turned red, and Sheamus shook his head.

"You're not the underdog anymore, Bryan. Now, you're just a dog."

Bryan fainted where he stood. Sheamus shook his head, and left the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shield stood in the ring across from Evolution, preparing for a fight. Roman was getting ready to tell off Hunter when Daniel Bryan stepped into the ring, making the Shield have four people on their side. Hunter brought out Sheamus, and then decided to make singles matches for the night. Hunter insisted on not pairing Bautista with Bryan, or Sheamus with Reigns. Sheamus would be facing Bryan, and Bautista would face Rollins. Orton would face Ambrose, leaving Hunter to face Riegns.

They moved so that they were standing across from their opponents, Orton and Bautista and Sheamus and Hunter lined up with Ambrose and Rollins and Bryan and Riegns.

Reigns decided to yell at Hunter, and Hunter moved as if he was going to punch Reigns. Sheamus held him back with an arm, murmuring "Easy, Hunt."

"Oh, how fitting that he calls you Hunt, because it rhymes with c-"

Sheamus turned around, the cameras stayed away from his face. Because Sheamus turned away, grabbing the ropes and hunching over.

Hunter knew that Reigns was after Sheamus, and that his silent dissaproval would make Reigns pause for a second, and he might not even say the line.

"You wanna say something?" Hunter asked facetiously. Reigns lifted the mike, the camera watched him closely, and Sheamus looked at him through the titantron. Reigns lifted the mike and began to say it again, and Sheamus left the ring. Riegns tried to continue, but then gave a growl of frustration and dropped the mike, chasing him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ring, Orton and Bautista were watching on as Rollins and Ambrose were discussing their game plan. Rollins was trying to get Ambrose to listen to his plan, but he just kept playing with him.

"I think we should-" Rollins began, but Ambrose grabbed Rollin's face so his lips puckered.

"Who's a fish? Who's a fish?"

Rollins angrily slapped Ambrose's hands away, and tried to start again. "I think-"

Ambrose grabbed the skin underneath Rollins neck. "Who's a turkey? Who's a turkey?"

Orton and Bautista chuckled softly at their antics. Rollins opened his mouth to say it again, then patted his pocket. He pulled out a pill bottle, and opened Ambrose's mouth, putting the pill in and covering his nose and mouth until he swallowed.

Ambrose looked at him for a second, the pill already starting to melt.

"So, Game plan?"


End file.
